Cale Santiago (Band!AU)
'''Cale Santiago (December 25, 1989) is an American musician, best known as the lead guitarist and keyboardist of indie rock band Dark Alleys and Seasonal Creatures. He's the younger brother of band member Ferenc "Feral" Santiago. Early life Santiago was born in Brooklyn, New York City, the youngest son of two to Neela Desai, a speech therapist, and Fau Santiago, an insurance agent. He has one older brother, Ferenc, a musician and fellow band member of Dark Alleys and Seasonal Creatures. Living in the Surfside Gardens projects Santiago attended Abraham Lincoln High School in the Coney Island section of Brooklyn. He graduated from the school in May 2006 instead of 2007 with the rest of his peers, due to him starting school a year early. His father is Peruvian, and his mother is a first generation Indian American. Santiago grew up speaking Spanish with his father and Indo-Aryan with his mother and maternal grandparents. From his parents Santiago has Peruvian, English and Gujarati descent. Career Santiago started out helping his friend Darren Murphy with his Youtube videos, switching between guitar and keyboard as Darren sang and played guitar to different cover songs or Murphy's own written ones. The channel of Murphy's started during their last year at high school receiving a big scale popularity on the site, earning many subscribers and a large interest with positive responses, and the two friends began thinking on a bigger scale, to start a group together. With Santiago at lead guitar and the occasional keyboards and Murphy as the lead singer and backup guitar, the two friends figured they only needed two members more; a bassist and a drummer. Santiago's older brother, Ferenc Santiago, quickly became the two friends' first choice for bass guitar as he were a competent bassist that mostly played as a hobby, and the friends knew he wouldn't be difficult to persuade. The older brother was, however, away in another state at his last year of college, and wouldn't be back until the spring break, a period of time that the two friends used to try to find a drummer to complete the band. The two friends held unofficial cast calls in their search for a drummer, an experience Santiago have been reported calling a real nightmare experience and something he "never want to do ever again", the results were a complete disaster and they didn't find anyone to complete their band. When Santiago and Murphy contacted the older Santiago brother and the problems in finding the last member were mentioned, he suggested a member of his frat house, Justus Remington, who had recently gotten kicked out of his band. Despite the older Santiago's clear dislike of the younger student he admitted that Remington was a talented drummer and therefore approached him about joining them. Remington agreed and when the older Santiago returned on the spring break, he brought Remington with him. The group of youths got together the same weekend and played together in the storage room belonging to the Santiago's apartment building, the result a clear positive outcome. The band Dark Alleys and Seasonal Creatures was officially founded in 2007 with members Cale Santiago, Darren Murphy, Ferenc Santiago and Justus Remington, and the band immediately started performing on different talent shows and music clubs across the state, trying to get their name out, and soon they started having their own crowd of fans. While searching for videos of a different singer, Johnny Hawkins, a publicist of Fields Records, clicked on one of the band's videos from the year before by accident. Impressed, Hawkins tracked down the theater the band was performing in, located in Santiago's old high school, and finally managed to contact the band itself. After seeing them at their next performance made at a music club in New York City, Hawkins were fully convinced and set up a meeting with them. The band signed with Hawkins a week later, and he helped them in return to get signed by Sire Records. Personal life Younger brother of Feral. Category:Alternate Universe Category:Human